


Do I Have To Twerk?

by delulah



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Smut, I'm so shit at tagging, Jeon Jungkook is a Disaster Gay, Jin is a drama queen, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Panicked Gay, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Confident Gay, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Namjoon is a clumsy baby, Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS), Park Jimin is a Tease (BTS), Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, but also kookie the sex god, everyone is gay except hobi, guccitae ofc, idk what to do with hobi sorry boo, jimin jin and jungkook are tiktokers, jungkook is a shy lil bean, mamamoo and bts are besties, mushy taegi, should i make bang pd a camera man lmao, slow burn?, tiktok x yt au, uhh tae has this fashion column on their channel, yoongi and namjoon rap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delulah/pseuds/delulah
Summary: Yoongi should've known nothing good would come out of one of Tae's suggestions. He shouldn't have agreed to this dammit. But Tae always got his way so here he was, looking at Park Jimin's beautiful ass crafted by the gods themselves and trying not to pop a boner.TikTok x YouTube AU where Yoongi, Tae and Namjoon have a YouTube channel and Taehyung decides to collab with his high school bestie, Park Jimin who makes TikToks along with his friends, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Seokjin.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Do I Have To Twerk?

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone tysm for checking this fic out! it's my first time writing something so please bear with any mistakes I make. This was inspired by one of the videos uploaded by the Try Guys where they collabed with a TikToker so I decided to make a Bangtan version of that ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨
> 
> also Yoongi swears a looottt in this, kinda unleashed my own potty mouth heh
> 
> ik the summary sucks i literally dk what to type imma fix it later ;/

Yoongi groaned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It was 3 AM on a Sunday morning, he only had really shitty caffeine to keep him up and he had to edit one of Kim bratass Taehyung's stupid fashion shit for their YouTube channel.

Said Kim Taehyung was currently draped all over the other useless person occupying Yoongi's office.

Kim Namjoon. 

Both of them were snoring loud enough to raise hell and Yoongi was honestly surprised Satan himself hadn't appeared and begged them to stop. 

He groaned loudly (again) in the hope that one of them would wake up and save him from this mindless torture that is Taehyung's so called 'fashion advice'. But sleeping through even a goddamned earthquake was a Kim family trait, so Yoongi knew those brats wouldn't wake up even if the roof fell on their heads.

He sighed and decided to pack it up, because there's no way in hell he'd sit through this torture without some decent caffeine at the best. Just as he's slamming the lid of his overpriced laptop (it had been a Christmas gift from Tae who'd yelled that Yoongi needed a better laptop to edit their videos better), a fluffy head suddenly popped up from the couch.

"Yoongi hyung?" 

Yoongi barely held back a coo, looking at Taehyung's sleep rumpled hair and squishy cheeks. Yeah he might yell at that brat 24/7 (said brat deserves it), but no one could resist Kim Taehyung's charms, Min Yoongi himself included.

"Taehyungie I thought you were sleeping, what happened?"

Taehyung yawned (and yes a small sound might've come out after seeing the boy's face scrunch cutely but Yoongi's pretty sure no one heard it) before walking over and unceremoniously dumping himself onto Yoongi's lap.

"Aish brat what are you doing get off me right now--"

"Hyuuunggg why haven't you come to bed yet?" Taehyung whined like the overgrown brat he is. Yoongi sighed while subtly trying to inch Taehyung off his lap but the boy was having none of it, turning back to glare at Yoongi cutely with a small pout on his face. 

And fuck, today is the day Yoongi truly and fully regrets his soft spot for cute pouts and puppy dog eyes. He's pretty sure he would hand over his kidney on a silver platter to Tae if he pouted and used that damn puppy dog face on him.

Fuck his life.

"For your information Taehyung-ssi, I had to stay up and edit your trash of a video--fuck stop pinching me!"

"Stop calling my hard work trash then! I'll have you know my videos have more views than yours and Joonie hyung's shitty rap videos--"

"Yah Kim Taehyung our rap is the fucking best and you know that very well. Also what's this about you getting more views? Ha, me and Joonie got 30M views and all you have is 9M so shut up."

"Okayy fiine maybe I slightly overexaggerated--"

"Slightly?! I think you need to learn the proper meaning of that word brat--"

"But I'm the one who does everything else from filming to making sure you have your disgusting shit called coffee and making sure Joonie hyung doesn't break our cameras again so you owe me this at least Yoon-ahhhh."

"Show some respect brat. I'm still your hyung even if you treat me like your personal editing servant--"

"Hyuung then you treat me like your fetch-coffee-and-clean-up-everything-and-check-the-scripts-and-basically-do-every-fucking-thing servant!"

Taehyung was panting after that little rant and Yoongi really couldn't stop that small fond smile from showing on his face. Taehyung grinned back before leaning back against Yoongi's chest.

"Yoon hyung are we really bickering over pointless shit at 4 in the morning instead of sleeping?"

Yoongi chuckled before ruffling Tae's hair. "Looks like it. Fuck it Tae I'll make Joon do everything from now on so we can get some well deserved rest."

Taehyung snorted. "Yoon-yoon we all know it's just better to do it ourselves instead of telling Joonie to do it. He literally burned the pan trying to make coffee like who the hell burns the freaking pan? And not to forget the time he went to get eggs from the fridge and managed to make the fridge fall on himself and break both his bones and the fridge."

Yoongi laughed softly, "He was even worse during our college days, you know? I actually prayed to God every night to let me survive the next day without Namjoon accidentally murdering me."

Taehyung giggled softly. "You were really scared of me the first few days after we met right hyung?"

"You came bounding up to me with all the energy of a 5 year old on Christmas to introduce yourself as Namjoon's brother, of course I was fucking scared you'd accidentally throw something and kill me or some shit."

"And you avoided me like the plague for like 2 months hyuung. I was so sad I thought you hated me for some reason."

"Pfft it's like physically impossible to hate you with your bubbly cheery shit. I thought you'd be worse than Joon and honestly my poor imagination couldn't handle that so yeah i kept my distance."

"And then we went out and got drunk and bitched about Joon and then you realized I'm wayyy better right?"

"Fuck kid I can't belive I'm saying this but I actually prefer Joon at least he ain't as annoying as you--aish stop pinching me!"

"Stop hurting my feelings then!"

"Oh so you have feelings huh--aOUCH TAEHYUNG!"

Yoongi groaned (for what like the 100th time today?) clutching his arm. Shit that brat really knew how to pinch hard.

Tae had a stupid grin on his face which quickly faded into concern as he saw the huge purple shit that was currently adorning Yoongi's arm. Fuck his pale skin was really too sensitive. 

"Hyung does it hurt? Do you want me to get some ice? Shit hyung I'm really sorry please don't kill me we haven't gone to Disney Land yet and we haven't taken Joon to a butterfly garden to scare the shit outta him. And Yoon hyungie, you promised me we'd go to Spain and eat ice cream in an exclusive Taegi only trip, you can't break your promise now hyungie please please pleaseee--"

"What in the fuck is a 'Taegi'?"

Taehyung giggled before leaning forward and squishing Yoongi's cheeks.

"Ahh my tiny hyungie, so soft and oblivious I wanna kiss your chubby cheeks."

"Get the fuck off me before I kill you in your sleep. And tell me what a Taegi is."

"It's not 'a' Taegi hyung. Taegi is not just a thing, it's a cultural reset, a new and refined way of thinking--"

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Fiine stop being such a pissbaby--"

"A pissbaby?! You're the only pissbaby here bloody bratass I can't even--"

"Ok fine whatever hyung Taegi is basically our ship name."

"People ship us?! That's disgusting, please get off me before I puke on you."

Yoongi shuddered. Army shipped them? Their beloved Army who could clearly see how much Yoongi tried to avoid Taehyung in all their videos shipped them? 

"Why are people shipping us, I clearly hate you with every fibre of my being."

Taehyung giggled. "Yoongi hyung have you even bothered to watch all our videos? You are so soft for me, everyone knows and sees it so of course Army is bound to ship us."

Yoongi sputtered, "Soft? I'm not soft...ugh never mind there's no convincing you or Army."

Taehyung grinned and turned around to flop on top of Namjoon. His hair was up Namjoon's nose and Yoongi really couldn't hold back his snort when Joon sneezed in his sleep.

"Come on hyung get in here, it's already 4:30 and we have a very tight schedule tomorrow chop chop. "

Yoongi sighed before looking at Taehyung and Namjoon. They were crammed together, Namjoon's and Taehyung's ridiculously long legs taking up most of the space on the couch. But he also knew that Taehyung would whine till he woke the neighbours up if Yoongi didn't join them. 

Tae shifted over, leaving a small space for him to squeeze in between the back of the couch and Taehyung. Yoongi groaned out loud (seriously he would definitely win the Guinness World Record for 'Most Groans In A Day' if this kept up) before crawling into the little space. 

"Fuck you Kim Taehyung, there's absolutely no way I'm gonna be the little spoon. Turn around, no way in fucking hell you're cuddling me."

Yoongi would be hella surprised if Tae actually listened.

The brat giggled before wrapping his arms around Yoongi and nuzzling his head and Yoongi swore to God, tomorrow is gonna be the death of Kim Taehyung, he's been dealing with that shit for far too long, how dare he hug Yoongi when he specifically told that brat not to.

"Hyung I can literally hear you making plans to murder me."

"Shut up and go to sleep fucker."

"Ok hyungie I love you."

"Good for you."

"Say it back."

"What the fuck Tae shut up."

"No I won't shut up unless you say it back."

"Oh my god why are you such a pain in the ass can you just let me sleep."

"Okay say it back first."

"It back. There, can I sleep now?"

"So hyung tomorrow I'll be uploading that cute little rap you did when you were 16, I'm sure our fans would love to see that."

"Wha--how do you even have that?!"

"Hacked Joon's laptop and recovered it."

"Fucking hell why can't I find any embarrassing shit about you?"

"There's nothing embarrassing about me. Now hyung, I believe you had to tell me something?"

"Urgh fine I love you too. Now for the love of God let me sleep."

"Aight brotha."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this mess haha. i love platonic taegi sm pls they're my fav and i will do anything to keep writing mushy taegi, altho im kinda afraid it might become a bit cringe ⊙︿⊙ 
> 
> grumpy grandpa yoongi is in my blood :)
> 
> any comments and kudos would realllyy help to get over my laziness and type up another chapter so... (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
